Ai No Jutsu
by miku
Summary: Shounen-ai. Yaoi. KakaSasuKaka, NaruSasu, OroSasu. Sequel to Sorry. [Sasuke returned to Konoha but why? And if Kakashi had a decision to make, would Sasuke be his priority] R&R please [wondering whether to change rating]
1. His Return

**AI NO JUTSU**

_By miku_

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

WARNING: Shounen-ai/ Yaoi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry for so many revisions. It's just that I'm planning to change the pacing because I started really slow (well, I'm usually like that ). Please do review. Any comments and suggestions, flames and criticisms, are greatly appreciated. Just don't kill me –wipes tears- Oh, and yes, I know the title sounds sappy. I'm really not into sap much (although sometimes… -shrugs- can't help it) but I can't do anything about it. Er, I can… but somehow, the title has stuck in my puny brain already.

PS: (I write too much, no?) I thank one review. It was actually the main reason why I repeated this chapter . He was right. The last chapter made no sense at all . –bows head- I'll try to write less crappy chapters from now on (slow down the pacing, not contributing at all). There.

**

* * *

****AI NO JUTSU**

_By miku_

Chapter One: His Return

He watched the scene presented before his eyes thru the widely-opened window of the room. People were rushing; going from one store to another, buying innumerable goods which purpose he could not fathom like the stack of tin pales, planks, candles, wire strings etc. Then there were men pulling carts, containing newly harvested vegetables and fruits, entering the arena where the final part of the Chuunin exam took place. He winced at the memory and became more motivated to watch the whole village of Konoha prepare for the event scheduled that night. The Fifth's birthday.

It was almost the usual preparation – parades, fireworks, feast, but the air smelled different. Usually, the Hokage's birthday celebrations were only a form of custom and of respect. It was for the Hokage. But the anticipated event that day was different – it being the first extensive celebration after the Sand's attack. It signified their "full" recovery. And thus it was not solely for the Hokage but for the whole village of Konoha.

The door swung open and Sasuke immediately shifted his attention. He stood up as Tsunade entered together with three shinobis trailing behind. Greeting her a happy birthday was not necessary, he thought.

The woman observed him – scrutinized his every part, from his resiliently closed-together feet to his raven hair softly blowing with the wind. He was not wearing Konoha's head protector. He did not have one anymore. He left it at his room the night he left and when he returned, it wasn't there anymore. Well, he'd been gone for nearly three years. He was not even expecting to still have his friends.

"I'll be direct, Sasuke-kun. Why did you leave?"

Konoha was a paradise - a haven for all striving souls like Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee… a sanctuary for those who dream, a heaven where everything was pure and forgiven. Therefore it was not the place for him. His dream belonged in the past and his soul was striving to reach for it. Definitely, it was not pure. Definitely, it was not forgiving.

He replied calmly - as if he were answering the truth. He said he needed to be alone, to think. He said he needed to ascertain himself of his purpose… that he needed to know himself. But the thinking had been done in the past. His purpose had been established since the murder of his clan. And he was a person who did not need to have his identity recognized even by himself.

"Where have you gone then?

"Wandering," he plainly stated. "Some days I'm even here… just unseen…"

Tsunade stared at him doubtingly and Sasuke accepted her doubt wholeheartedly. "I AM a ninja," he continued but decided to speak no more. And whether Tsunade believed him or not, he did not care, as long as she stopped questioning him and permitted his stay. The Fifth nodded and the issue was closed. She did not give him a new head protector, saying that he should still have it if he only really planned to "take a break". Sasuke understood. "But if you don't have yours, I can give you another one provided you answer more questions."

"I still have it, Hokage-sama."

She nodded and gestured him to leave. The stare was still there and Sasuke knew. But he wouldn't beg for it to go away. He closed the door and heaved a sigh. It was harder than he thought but easily done. He moved to go to his second destination. "There were only two anyway," he thought. His house.

Inside the room, a shinobi appeared and informed the Hokage that their mission was done.

"Just in time for the celebration, their arrival," she thought out loud. The shinobi nodded and was gone.

He needed no key to open the gate. When he left it _three_ years ago, it was intentionally unlocked. He pushed the steel gate, warm from the sun, and noticed that there were barely any dust. He entered composedly, despite the curiosity forming in his head. He roamed his eyes around the small yard and found out that the plants had grown properly. He was actually expecting them to be wilted – dry and dead upon his return and he would sulk in one ghastly corner and empathize with them. So much for his imagination.

There was no dirt in the pathway and looking at the exterior of the house, the walls were pristine and the window glasses were clear. The house even looked cleaner than when he left. He could also see dark curtains pulled down inside. Queer enough, nobody seemed to be home. Whoever looked after his house when he was gone, he cursed him (or them)… all the while denying that he was grateful for having one trifling task eliminated.

"It could be Sakura," he thought. And he was right.

He turned the knob, pushed the door open and came inside. It was dark. The only light was coming from his direction, from the setting sun, but it soon vanished as he closed the door and moved to turn the lights on. He still remembered the location of the switch. But there was no need for that. Because even before he finished his first step, the lights turned on and voices invaded his eardrums. Welcome back, Sasuke-kun, they shouted.

And the walls shattered.

He smiled.

The parade was about to start. He could hear the drums and the cymbals being primed and the energized voices of the villagers shouting random compliments. He could smell the faint scent of explosives combined with the delectable scent of foods, grilled meat being the most dominant. His stomach would have growled if not of the simple feast his _friends_ prepared _for him_. He winced at the thought and decided to focus on other things. Like the glass of juice in his hand – most slowly trickling, reaching for his fingers which were numbed by the coldness of the ice. Like the ice cubes – chinking as they melt and touch each other, creating soothing chimes which could but were not enough to distract him. So he watched the tea lightened in its color as the ice melted and added more water to his glass. He watched everything in his hand as he intense as he was being watched.

"Sasuke…" a voice called. It was Naruto's.

He did not respond but turned his eyes on the other shinobi, deciphering what was lying beneath the blue pools which were staring at him, glistening. Glistening?

"What?" he finally asked, in a tone gentler than he intended.

He wanted to ask him why he left, Naruto honestly told him. He wanted to know why he did not trust his friends to understand. He wanted to know if Konoha were not enough to contain him. Why he waited for three years to return. Was it anybody's fault? Was it his (Naruto's) fault? Or was it Kakashi-sensei? But Naruto did not compel him to answer those questions.

"What matter's you're here now, na, Sasuke?" he paused and smirked. Sasuke eyed him curiously. "And that I may finally carry out my oath." A smile. And it disturbed Sasuke even more.

It was the same smile Naruto flashed him _that_ night.

(flashback)

_"Sheesh, Sasuke. Like your words gonna affect me. I'm gonna prove to you that I'm better than that dumbass, whoever he is, and make you like me. Hm!"_

(end of flashback)

The wind suddenly blew colder. And suddenly, there were no more rhythmic beats from the drums and the cymbals. The scent of the warm earth and the burnt leaves prevailed over the smell of foods and explosives. Suddenly, his mind was swimming back to _that_ night's memory.

Sorry. It resonated in his mind. Again and again. And at the setting sun he envisioned the figure of the man who unintentionally made a fool of him. The same man who uttered that word to him.

But it was three years ago. It was no more than a memory.

"Here," he heard _that_ voice again. And he surprised himself by looking up and seeing Naruto's grinning face. "You left it here before."

He stared at the outstretch hand before him, holding a piece of metal lying in a blue cloth. His head protector.

"I kept it knowing that you'd return anyhow. Wear this now, alright?"

He took it and felt the scratched metal. He traced the finely engraved symbol of Konoha, the leaf, and held it tightly. To the people watching him, he looked like a prodigal son who had just returned to his father. But Sasuke was thinking differently. And Naruto did not know what lied beneath his eyes when said, "Alright."

There was a crack, and how much one tried to conceal it, it was still lying deep within the wall.

**_To be continued…_**


	2. When The Past Becomes The Present

**AI NO JUTSU**

_By miku_

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

WARNING: Shounen-ai/ Yaoi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the very very slow update My PC had a "tantrum" within the past weeks and well… I have to let him (my PC, Foxdevil) rest. And now I think he's back to normal. Also, I reformatted the wrong drive of the PC (so careless of me, na?) and so all my personal files were gone including the "supposed-to-be" Chapter 2 for AI NO JUTSU.

Thank you for all the reviews. I greatly appreciate them. Again, please do tell me what you think (about my writing, about the story, etc) so that I may improve. Thanks again.

**

* * *

**

**AI NO JUTSU **

**_By miku_**

Chapter Two: 

_"The world will not help you forget what happened. In every corner, in every smell, in every touch, in every voice, the past does linger. It's the way life conserves memories. Like how matter is conserved according to science. The only way to kill the past is to kill the present and end up with nothing."_

The night sky was clear but later, he knew, the stars would be in a mess, exploding now and then, falling or shooting up, and in the end they were still the same. It's not like he hated fireworks but, sometimes, he wished that there were only real stars up there especially when his mind was in chaos. He finished the last puff of his cigarette, dropped it in the moist ground beneath him and squashed it along with decaying grasses with his rubber-soled sandals before pulling up his mask just in time he heard a door closed and felt Iruka's presence.

"Sasuke has returned, you know," Iruka informed him but Kakashi already knew. The Fifth already told him that afternoon, after he recounted the events of their recent mission. Kakashi nodded.

"They're at the hill, waiting for the fireworks to start. I just thought maybe you want to see your student?"

The silver-haired jounin inwardly smirked at the thought of Sasuke waiting for "fireworks". He knew him fairly well. They were almost the same in many things like the sharingan, the chidori, even on some insignificant details like their skin. And one wouldn't find Sasuke sitting or lying in the grass waiting for fireworks to start. Just like him. But it was believable especially with Naruto around. His invisible smirk suddenly faded completely. And then he heard Iruka heaved a deep sigh before returning inside the Academy's building.

He should go and see him anyhow, he finally decided. And he was immediately gone as soon as he stood up, leaving a faint scent of smoke in the air.

"I could still see it from this spot," Sasuke thought as he rested his back on the tree trunk, his arms folded under his head served as cushions. He then laid his right leg completely on the moistened ground and slightly shivered upon contact with its coldness. It was warmer there, he thought, glancing at the place where his comrades were killing time by busily chatting with one another; Neji and Shino were the most silent but they would still at times speak a line or two and Naruto was the most cheerful as already expected. However, he knew that he should not linger with their warmth for he was cold and it would only break him apart. Like glasses. Like porcelains. It's dangerous.

"Yo!" he heard somebody shouted and he mechanically envisioned a silver-haired jounin raising his hand with palm open, and eyes closed in a happy smile. An excuse would follow but nobody would believe. And then he'd just proceed like nothing happened. Knowing too well to whom the voice and the greeting belonged, he did not dare to look.

He heard his former teammates greeting in return their sensei, Sakura with her usual cheerful modesty and Naruto with but a rather milder tone. Sasuke instantly wondered and he checked the blonde shinobi and found him barely wearing an expression. It was weird, Sasuke thought. If it were not a goofy grin or a stubborn frown, it could be anything but blank. But his curiosity instantly faded upon sensing his former sensei's eyes on him. He quickly turned his eyes away from Naruto and stared impassively at the sky, uncharacteristically demanding for the fireworks to start.

And wish granted, the first one rocketed to the sky and then exploded in a colorful flower. People cheered – his comrades too. And as more fireworks exploded in the heaven, people's voices began to invade his eardrums more. He suddenly wanted it to stop and questioned himself again and again why he went with them in the first place. Definitely not the fireworks. Maybe because of Naruto's persistence. Or maybe because he had nothing else to do that night. Or maybe something more or maybe something less. But he cursed himself for coming anyway.

"Yo," he heard the voice again and this time it was much nearer. It was actually just beside him. And despite the heat offered by the man's bodily presence, Sasuke felt colder and involuntarily shivered. And it did not go unnoticeable in Kakashi's eyes. The latter winced but still acted cool anyway. "Cold?" he asked, "Then why not join your friends there?"

"They're noisy."

"Are you trying to prove to me that you haven't changed, Sasuke-kun?" The man asked, still smiling.

"Some things don't change that easily," Sasuke answered and immediately regretted his response. It was almost provoking, at least to him. And it was almost painful because, truly, some things don't change that easily. And the past began invading his mind again. The same cold night. The sunset. The silhouette of the man who uttered that word. Sorry, sorry… the word continuously resonated in his mind and he suddenly wanted to shut his eyes close and perhaps leave the place and go somewhere else – anywhere but this place, anywhere without his sensei's presence.

"I guess so," Kakashi agreed, noticing the chaos Sasuke's face was unable to conceal. "Anyway, welcome back, Sasuke-kun," he said before suddenly being gone. Just like that night, Sasuke thought, and could not help but accuse the older man for being a coward.

"Sasuke," Naruto called and Sasuke glanced up to see his friend standing on the same spot Kakashi occupied. "It's no fun staying here."

Sasuke did not respond.

"Well, okay then. So I'll just join you here."

Still, he did not respond. But he did not drive Naruto away when the latter sat beside him on the grass and watched the fireworks with him.

"I don't love Sakura," Naruto said which surprised the young Uchiha. "I don't love her, okay? And she's got a boyfriend."

"Yeah right," was Sasuke's only reply but he understood. The two of them were reliving that night again and how he wished he could just escape from the memory. The death of his clan was too much to bear but it was a much better problem because he knew how to cope up – may it be a selfish wicked way. But this one was not even worth occupying his mind. And yet he's too caught up by it.

"So he was there this afternoon?"

"Yes, Hokage-same," replied the shinobi.

"And he was lurking around the north yesterday. I wonder what he's doing. Go back to your post and double your caution," Tsunade said and the shinobi bowed and vanished. It was not something too dangerous but it was something queer. And although Sasuke could be a great asset to Konoha, that meant he could be a good asset to anywhere. And Orochimaru had him on his neck. She called Shizune and asked her to look for Kakashi.

She knew that something happened between the two, Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi's face, although masked, although seemingly aloof, revealed it all to her - the way his body tensed and his charka slightly burst upon receiving the news, the way his eyes danced in many contrasting emotions. And because of that, there was no certainty of any plans to end up the way she wanted. It was the reason why emotions were forbidden. But as the saying goes, what's forbidden is good. And in Kakashi and Sasuke's case, there were many at stake. However, she trusted Kakashi would do just fine unless the situation really called for it – a change of heart.

Finally, it was over – the feigned smiles, the forced lines. It was over at least for the time being. He recalled the events of that day, probably as a custom of a shinobi, recall and analyze, find significant points and study how it could affect your mission. He had a mission, alright. So he recalled the events of that day, calmly, discreetly, his steps unaffected. Aside from wandering around Konoha and gathering some information regarding sentries' position, he also found details of completed and upcoming missions from the Hokage's room. He learned that his sensei just came from a mission – a class B mission in collaboration with the Sand. The fire and wind country had been working very close lately, he thought. It would prove to be a hassle just in case. Those were the only data he gathered that day. He wasted too much time hanging around his past comrades, he thought, glancing beside Naruto who was cheerfully walking in sync with him.

"Hm? What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked upon sensing his friend's gaze on him. Sasuke only rolled his eyes in response.

Naruto asked to walk him home. He refused but Naruto never knew what a "No" meant. No. Shut up. Leave me alone. Mind your own business. Naruto seemed to have his own definition for such lines. But it was alright, he thought. Naruto was too dumb to realize that he did something more than returning.

He continued recalling what happened that day. He faced the Hokage and made it pretty well past her. He knew Tsunade doubted him; after all, she was smart. She would not be a very good medical ninja without having a good brain. But it did not matter; her doubt would not cause him any trouble aside from being spied every minute. In the end, he only needed to leave Konoha and it was just as easy as entering. He was only required to bring information anyway.

He continued recalling what happened that day. He received a welcome party from his former comrades. As much as he hated to admit it, it really touched a chord in his rotten soul. But he also knew those were just one of the many fleeting moments in a shinobi's existence. He should not be greatly affected.

He touched his head protector. It seemed to be a very significant article before. Naruto would lay his life on the line just for it. But as time passed he realized that head protectors were nothing more but a tool. You could wear any head protector if you wanted to. It would not affect your dignity because in the end, the outcome mattered most.

He continued recalling. He watched fireworks with his friend and realized that people were foolish to spend time lazing around and dreaming. You would not reach your dream just by dreaming of it. But it was the reason why they were called dreams in the first place. Goal. It was what a ninja should have because goals were reachable.

He knew he should stop there. At the fireworks. But events of that day continued barging into his mind.

_"Yo!"_

That voice. That hair. That hand. That smile. His mind just kept playing the same line and repeating the same scene.

And then Naruto…

He wondered why he acted that way in front of their sensei. It was different than Naruto's action towards him when Naruto still liked Sakura. He had never seen Naruto wearing such expressionless expression before. Naruto was always grinning like mad if not scowling. Like right now – he was smiling like there was really something worth smiling for.

"Really, what is it Sasuke? Do you want something?"

"Nothing," he answered and inwardly sighed.

"Hmm," Naruto wondered out loud, "Or are you beginning to fall for me, Sasuke! I knew it! Just tell me the truth Sasuke and I won't let you down!"

"Shut up."

Naruto laughed, his typical "hehehe". And Sasuke could not help but smile. Some things don't change that easily, his mind restated, together with the memory of the scene accompanying it. His smile instantly faded. Some things never change easily and Sasuke cursed that fact. It was the painful truth.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"What again?" he asked, irritated, as he turned to face his companion, a frown ready in his face. But it soon vanished when he felt Naruto's lips on his.

_To be continued…_

A/N: I'm beginning to sound mushy. Mwehehehehehe. Anyway, I know I know… the pacing is slowing down. I am honestly wondering if I should still go on with the story or not because the plot contained MORE than just romance and it seems too hard to come up with ideas. Anyway, it would be a shame to just stop here because I haven't even arrived to my favorite part KAKASASU! –squeals-

Please review, okay?


	3. Way of a Shinobi

**AI NO JUTSU**

_By miku_

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

WARNING: Shounen-ai/ Yaoi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay! Important details first! In this story, Orochimaru had acquired a new body. Yes, it was in the manga, yes. But since I haven't watched the animation, and I've only seen little details of Orochi's new body, I'll just used my own imagination

WARNING: Uh… I'm raising the Rating of this fic coz of "unhealthy" languages and scenes and of implied, uh, "unhealthy" circumstances. But I won't be explicit

**

* * *

**

**AI NO JUTSU **

**_By miku_**

Chapter Three: 

_It was more than disgusting - the cold, rough hand intimately tracing the skin of his neck, circling the cursed seal, and lowering down to his lean bicep, threatening to continuously move down causing him to shiver. Orochimaru smirked and stooped down and bit the inviting young flesh of the boy. Sasuke hissed in restrained anger, his slightly damaged hands due to severe training clutching the silk bedcover, his bare back pushing down itself in a futile attempt of avoiding the man's degrading advances._

_"You could serve me better than any ordinary soldier, Sasuke-kun," the sennin whispered in his ear, desire exuding in his new husky voice, which Sasuke still failed to get used to. Whenever he looked at Orochimaru, he could not help but envision Gaara. Their eyes, their hair, although Orochimaru's new body was blonde, like Naruto's. Orochimaru's new form was almost tolerable especially with the absence of the snake-like tongue. But it was still Orochimaru, his scent oozing from every part of the stranger. He felt the man's hand in his exposed belly, pressing it gently but firmly enough to immobilize him. Sasuke gritted his teeth but did not struggle._

_"Good. Very good, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said, the seemingly compliment scraping Sasuke's mind. The man then crawled to stare at the young boy's stern face and then smiled, coyly, hatefully, and if Sasuke have been strong enough, he would've killed the man right there. But he needed to make most of his three years stay before his body becomes Orochimaru's possession. In any case though, it seemed that his body already belonged to the man._

_He could see Orochimaru's face leaning towards him – he did not close his eyes for it denoted cowardice. He had to prove this self-assuming master that he could withstand everything, that this everything meant nothing to him. He tried not to close his eyes. But once Orochimaru's face was just an inch closer, mechanically, he turned his face away._

_Orochimaru smirked and held Sasuke's chin, forcing the latter to look at him. Sasuke did so… impassively. He held more tightly at the silk bedcover as if transferring all his fury there when Orochimaru claimed his lips, tongue forcing its way inside, exploring the young boy's virgin mouth._

Sasuke winced at the memory, and Naruto stopped.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke," the blonde stammered, noticing Sasuke's pained expression, refusal unobtrusively shown, and that Naruto thought he really did something wrong. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," he repeated, "I won't do it again."

The young Uchiha only sighed and turned his face away, inwardly cursing Naruto for bringing back that memory and loathing Orochimaru for creating it. "Yes, don't do that again," he said before completely turning his back and resuming walking.

Naruto did not move – he knew he had to leave the other boy alone. But Sasuke's face, his expression, still lingered in his mind – it offended him. How he wished Sasuke just punched him back than show such obvious disgust. He believed, however, that it was not Sasuke's fault and that his expression was real and was not deliberate. Naruto touched his lips and shook his head. The moment could have been sweet… the moment could have been sweet…

.-

"Enjoyed what you see?" a voice behind him said, a woman. Kakashi already noticed her presence earlier – she did not try to conceal it anyway, but Kakashi was more occupied watching his two former students below, and now the already party Uchiha.

"What do you want, Shizune?" he asked, uninterested, his eyes now staring down at the left alone blonde shinobi. He inwardly shook his head, feeling sorry for Naruto, but he was more worried with Sasuke because the latter's expression held more than just annoyance, than just refusal. It held memory.

"Tsunade-hime called for you. It is urgent," the woman informed and Kakashi nodded and told her that he'd follow. Shizune understood and left.

The truth was he wanted to run after Sasuke and learn more but he knew it was not the right time. And he could not go down and comfort Naruto because he knew he was not the right "person" and that Naruto would not appreciate it anyhow. He had never been in good terms to Naruto ever since Sasuke left. Who would want a coward for his teacher, anyway?

Kakashi heaved a sigh and looked at the direction Shizune took – towards the Hokage's citadel. Soon enough, he was gone, but Naruto still stayed standing on the same spot.

.-

He winced, his eyes suddenly unaccustomed to the sun's rays. He pulled the blanket and covered his face, turned to his side and curled in an embryo state. He just finally managed to sleep and then the sun was already banging in his window? Sasuke cursed. Sleeping had been difficult that night but it was not something new. Since he left Konoha and served Orochimaru, sleeping had never been easy.

He heard the birds chirping happily outside, greeting him melodious song that he had learned to forget. In Orochimaru's place, there was no such thing as singing birds neither knocking sun's rays. There was no need to hide himself under the blanket because he hated _Orochimaru's_ blanket – muggy and sex-smelling, never had been very helpful to him. He rose and glared at the window, scowling at the birds, at the sun, at the surrounding vibrant trees. The flora around Orochimaru's fortress was dead, not literally but they all seemed dead to him anyway.

He heaved a deep sigh and dropped himself back to his bed, his arm shielding his eyes. He thought of pulling close the curtain but he felt too lazy to do it. He wanted to rest.

"You can't, Sasuke-kun," a voice said, instantly waking him up. His eyes flew open and, instinctively, he rose and glared at the direction of the voice – towards the door, and he there he saw Kabuto leaning against, arms crossed in his chest, eyes smiling teasingly at him.

"Orochimaru-sama's been missing you greatly even though you've been away for just barely three days. So he told me to remind you of your mission," he paused and looked penetratingly at Sasuke, "In case you have forgotten."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and allowed his visitor to feel his obvious anger. But Kabuto was almost always unfeeling. He walked towards Sasuke still wearing the same look.

"I haven't," Sasuke replied, fists clenching. In some reason, he could not help but hate the man in front of him.

"Good. And Orochimaru-sama wants you to return after two days or less from now."

"What the hell! The original plan was within a week!" the young boy shouted, his expression changing from disgust to bewilderment.

Kabuto stared at him, studying him. The boy had changed a lot, he thought. He had grown much stronger and he looked more mature than any boy his age. Perhaps it was because of what he had suffered under Orochimaru. But there were still traces of youth in him and, like now, Kabuto could not deny that Sasuke was still young. And vulnerable.

He had pitied the boy before, and even until now, and if there were other ways available that could save him from the sadistic sennin, he'd help him. But he had found no body more perfect for Orochimaru and so he had to set aside his sympathy. Goals should come first before emotions.

"As I've told you, Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama is missing you greatly," he repeated, this time emphasizing the malice it implicated. "And," he continued, "I'm sure you already know that you can finish it within a day or two; after all, there's no use pretending because the Hokage knew."

Sasuke inwardly agreed. But in some reason, he could not seem to leave Konoha immediately. His body still wanted to stay. He silently cursed himself for being emotionally weak but tried to stay calm outside. Kabuto could read him, anyhow, and caught the hesitation in the young boy's dark eyes.

"I'm done here and I must go. Do what you have to do, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto said before he opened the window and left. It was not a very safe line, Kabuto told himself. "Do what you have to do, Sasuke-kun" almost implied terminating the mission. But if Sasuke still returned to the sennin, it would only prove one thing: Orochimaru's control of Sasuke was already unbreakable.

.-

"Where have you gone, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, curiosity written in her face. "We went to your house this morning, 'thought of treating you to breakfast, but we did not find you there."

"I already had breakfast," Sasuke answered, avoiding the question directed to him.

Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto who was still silent. The latter had been quite throughout the day and Sakura wondered if something happened between the two. Naruto couldn't have argued against Sasuke, she thought. Naruto told her of his feelings before and Sakura was relieved that she finally gave up on Sasuke.

_"Don't give up on him like I did, Naruto-kun!"_ she told him once and Naruto took that advice seriously. She patted Naruto and looked encouragingly at him. Naruto got her message.

"Anyway, would you like to do some catching up today, Sasuke?" the blonde shinobi asked, concealing the hesitation in his voice. But Sasuke only stared at him.

He knew he offended Naruto last night but he could not bring himself to apologize and explain. How could you tell a person that his kiss just reminded you that you've got sexually harassed before so he should not take it personally and move on? Sasuke found no answer. So he just sighed. "Some other day," he replied, his eyes scanning the whole place for "recollection".

They were at the bridge where their team usually met up for mission discussion. He was always first to arrive. Maybe because he needed not to blow dry his hair or eat a pale of ramen or more before starting his day. Sakura would almost always arrive next because blow drying hair was faster to do than eating a pale of ramen or more. But it was always expected for their sensei to arrive last - almost always an hour late, caused by various unreasonable reasons their sensei could think of.

He looked up and saw the wooden ark where Kakashi always showed up. He smiled. Sometimes, he wanted to relive _that_ past, not the one created by his brother Itachi, but _that_ past he created with his teammates. Sometimes, just sometimes, he wished it were the only past he lived so that there were no reason to join Orochimaru and no reason to leave Konoha again.

He gritted his teeth. He felt the itchy, swelling sensation in his eyes again.

Maybe Kakashi would suddenly pop before them and greet them "Yo! I got lost on the way again", Sasuke suddenly thought. But he immediately brushed the idea aside and looked at his two former teammates.

"'Got to go," he said, and without waiting for their responses, he left, jumping from one spot to another until he was instantly out of sight.

"He's sad," Sakura whispered but enough for Naruto to hear.

"Yeah," somebody agreed and the two member of team 7 looked behind them to see Kakashi gazing at the path Sasuke created. "Well, 'have to go!" he said, his eyes smiling happily, and before Sakura and Naruto could respond, Kakashi was already gone.

.-

Most impending class B missions occupied the whole of next month, Sasuke learned. During those times, few jounins would be in Konoha. However, there were still many unexceptional chuunin at bay like Naruto, Chouji and Rock Lee. Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura and Neji were already jounin. Sasuke smiled wistfully. And what about him, he thought. Neither a chuunin nor jounin. He was not even a genin. Under Orochimaru's rule, there was not such thing as titles. Everybody was his slave.

He continued recalling new information in his head.

Jiraiya was not in Konoha, he learned that from Naruto, and would be back by the end of the year and that was probably after four more months. It was one hard defense and offense eliminated. And, as he thought before, next month many jounin would be sent on class B missions and that included Shikamaru and Neji. Chuunins, too, which included Naruto, Chouji, Rock Lee and Kiba. Chouji, he thought, could be working together with Shikamaru. Kiba could have been demanding missions just to compete with Naruto. And he was sure Rock Lee wanted to be with Sakura; after all, he was her boyfriend.

Many things had happened since he left.

He continued recalling…

Kakashi had no mission on that month… so if the plan to attack Konoha again was decided to be on that month, they had to fight Kakashi. Maybe Orochimaru would want him to fight Kakashi – Orochimaru was a sadist, anyway. Would he fight him? "Definitely," Sasuke answered. Goals should come first before emotions and, in anyway, he held no emotion for his former sensei. He smirked. "Liar."

"Talking to your self, Sasuke-kun?" a familiar voice said, too familiar that his head began throbbing madly. He felt his chest constricting.

"What do you want?" he asked, irritated.

"You taking drugs or something?" Kakashi teased and jumped in front of him. The wind blew, the light curtain dancing with it.

"Shut up. What do you want, sensei?" he asked again, emphasizing the last word.

Kakashi tossed him an apple and Sasuke caught it with ease. The latter looked inquiringly at the older man but Kakashi explained nothing. Instinctively, Sasuke took a bite from it and, thinking it was delicious, continued eating. He did not take breakfast.

"Breakfast is the most important meal, you know?" Kakashi lectured but Sasuke was thinking other things.

"You spying on me?"

"Yes. The Hokage doubts you."

"I know," Sasuke replied impassively. He wanted to ask whether Kakashi saw him and Naruto last night. He wanted to ask what he felt when he saw Naruto kissed him. He wanted to ask many things but he refrained himself and focused on the apple. Sweet and juicy. Red. Tempting. The reason why Snow White fainted.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Kakashi sighed. "Yes," the latter replied without even being questioned. "But it's not poison."

**_To be continued…_**

A/N: Want to take longer time to update, actually, to gain more reviews to convince me. Hehe. But… I dunno… I managed to finish this chapter today so… why not post it immediately, na? But please do review! Please!


	4. Which way to go?

**AI NO JUTSU**

_By miku_

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

WARNING: Shounen-ai/ Yaoi. May contain explicit words and scenes o.O May contain peanuts…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you very much for the reviews. Hmm… I think I'll change style… I'm sorry if I'm gonna thrash form from now on ; but I wanna finish this fic ASAP and with unfaltering zest. Whenever I think too much on "how to write", I start to lose enthusiasm on my plot ; Hehe. And yes, I wanna finish this first before starting a new AU Naruto fic.

Erratum: No big deal (I guess) but it's been bugging me. That "embryo state" I wrote in chapter 3… well, er… it's supposed to be "fetal position". I don't know how I came up with that line -blink blink- I don't wanna edit that part so… sorry. Hehe.

PS: I guess I should've started the first three chapters my usual way… but… hehehehe…. Tsk tsk… Oh… and this chapter seemed a little too fast.. hehehe… or not?

**

* * *

**

**AI NO JUTSU **

**_By miku_**

Chapter Four: 

Coughs.

_I'm dying…_

Coughs.

_Fuck… I'm dying!_

Sasuke cringed at the thought. He hugged himself, protectively holding onto his life, staring at the deadly apple on his feet. He wanted to kick it away (probably had it land right onto his sensei's –coughs- handsome –coughs- face) but his body suddenly felt too heavy to move even just a tad bit.

_An apple killed me… damn… an APPLE killed me! ME! Of all people, ME! Damn you apple._

He glared at the silver-haired jounin.

_Damn you sensei._

He's not Snow White, Sasuke thought. And definitely he wouldn't want Orochimaru to be the –coughs- prince –coughs- to kiss him awake! IF he could still be awakened. For pete's sake, he's dying!

Kakashi sighed, sweatdropping at the reaction from his former student. "It's not poison, Sasuke…"

"Ch."

Sasuke knew.

"It's a special medicine formulated to close chakra holes in a certain period of time. In your case, the effect may last in a maximum of 3 days," Kakashi explained as he sat beside his student on the bed.

_We are on a bed_, Kakashi thought and inwardly nodded. _Yes, we are_, he, himself, ascertained.

"I suppose Tsunade-hime made it."

"Yes."

"To hinder any plans of me to run off."

"Precisely."

_Damn you_.

_Damn me_, Kakashi unknowingly agreed, and silently applauded himself for once again (1)betraying Sasuke. And perhaps he'd have to do it again.

"Sasuke…"

"Shut up," Sasuke cut him short, "If I wanted to leave, I could leave. You'd have to kill me to be able to stop me. It's stupid of the Hokage to come up with this sick plan. You think I couldn't live without using my chakra? And you're the only one spying on me?" And Sasuke went exited through the open window, leaving a silenced Kakashi on the same spot, in the same position, nothing but hair strands moving.

It was not the Hokage who came up with that plan. It was his. He begged Tsunade to let him handle the situation. He begged Tsunade to leave Sasuke to him. Tsunade understood and even though hesitant she granted Kakashi's wish. But it turned out the way he expected – for him to be helpless. He wanted to save Sasuke with all his remaining strength but it seemed Sasuke never wanted to be saved.

Due to his uncertainties, he allowed Sasuke to gather all privy information Orochimaru needed. Kakashi knew too well why the freak sennin needed those details – to attack Konoha on her weakest time and from her weakest part. But still, Kakashi did not make a single move to obstruct Sasuke because, if he did so, he'd be faced with many more internal dilemmas.

However, if he let Tsunade act on this, Sasuke would be in greater predicament and Kakashi did not want that to happen… and so Sasuke had all the facts in his hand now…

"Fuck!" he shouted in sudden realization.

Sasuke could leave Konoha NOW!

.-

Kakashi betrayed him so he needed not to feel guilty, Sasuke told himself as he continued jumping from one tree to another. Without chakra, returning to Orochimaru wouldn't be easy anymore. Even right now, jumping from one spot to another was already a difficult task. His feet were slightly aching already but he was still around Konoha's vicinity and it would take him more than day to reach the Sound. But with his chakra impeded, it would take him longer. He only wished nobody would follow and try to stop him.

The only person who probably knew of his escape was his sensei and the latter could've already figured it out by now and was already pursuing him. But Sasuke couldn't give up now. After this mission, he could finally search for Itachi and kill him.

Sasuke hastened but, soon enough, he realized that he was being followed. Probably his sensei, he assumed, and felt a tinge of alarm. A shinobi without chakra against an elite jounin. _Very good, Sasuke, very good…_

He winced.

That line…

_"Good. Very good, Sasuke-kun…"_

That line…

He slipped on the tree branch and fell in a painful thug.

"Damn you, Orochimaru," he muttered but enough for his pursuer to hear.

"So Orochimaru sent you," the shinobi said, drawing an arm to his waist.

_Ch.__ Some low-profile shinobi…_

Sasuke could not recognize the man. Probably just an ordinary shinobi patrolling around… or even just on his way to somewhere…. With just taijutsu he could finish off the man.

Sasuke started preparing to be on offense. But then suddenly, sharp kunais came flying to him, directed to pierce his feet. Sasuke easily dodged them.

"Don't go too far, Sasuke-kun," a familiar voice warned and Sasuke roamed his eyes around the tree-loaded place searching for his sensei. And he saw him now standing beside the low-profile shinobi. Sasuke could almost imagine the eyes of the low-profile shinobi glistening in obvious relief.

"You wish," Sasuke retored and instantly resumed running. As much as he hated to admit it, with his current state, he was no match against Kakashi.

But Kakashi was fast. Even before Sasuke could move a meter away, Kakashi was already behind him, firmly locking him into his arm. The young boy tried to break free only to be overpowered by his sensei. Sasuke tried to stir around and kick Kakashi but Kakashi blocked it, the action causing them to lose their balance, but Kakashi still had his grip on Sasuke's both wrist, pinning the young boy on the ground as they fell.

(-coughs coughs-)

"Kill him!" the low-profile shinobi, who seemed to have mastered (2)rule #25, and probably had some hidden agenda, shouted. But Kakashi only responded with a glare, surprising the low-profile shinobi.

"Yeah, why don't just kill me now?" Sasuke spatted. But of course Sasuke wouldn't just let himself die that easily. And… and a part of him was telling him that Kakashi wouldn't do it.

But didn't his sensei just betray him?

"You'd be punish if you let the boy escape!" the low-profile shinobi reminded Kakashi.

_Oh damn, yes, he'd be punished!_ Sasuke nagged himself. "You think I'd follow you, sensei?" Sasuke mocked. "You think I'd give in and return to Konoha! You think that things would go peacefully, without having to fight me!"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted and Sasuke was instantly silenced. But not just because of what his sensei demanded but because of the look on the jounin's face. The look of hesitation. The look of suffering. The look of a man choosing between dying and living alone.

"You're not going to let the boy escape, are you, Kakashi-san?" the low-profile shinobi suddenly started interfering again.

Nobody replied.

Nobody said anything again.

There was just silence and the wind and the heavy burden of decision.

If Kakashi would let him escape, he'd definitely be punished, Sasuke thought. And Sasuke would never want that to happen. If he were to fight the man, Sasuke knew he was helpless. Sasuke wouldn't want to die, too. But somebody ought to die that moment. If he could only move, he would have killed that low-profile shinobi. However, it would be pointless because Kakashi was the only one assigned to watch over him and if he escaped, the Hokage had only one person to blame.

There's only one solution… but it couldn't be that one….

He felt Kakashi's grip on his wrists loosened.

"Go," his sensei whispered to which Sasuke only responded with widened eyes.

"Are you crazy, Kakashi-san! Konoha would punish you!" the low-profile shinobi intervened once more

"Go, Sasuke," the jounin repeated, not listening.

"You're… betraying Konoha…" Sasuke.

"I said go!"

Kakashi was not looking at him and he remained in the same position even after Sasuke finally stood up.

"If you're not going to fight him then I will!" the low-profile shinobi announced, suddenly feeling heroic, like he wanted to have a name already. But before he could even move a step in his spot, Kakashi threw kunais that wounded the shinobi's feet and other leg. The latter fell on his knees, still gritting his teeth in restrained anger and helplessness.

(I know, the low-profile shinobi really seemed weak but please just bear with it….)

"Go, Sasuke."

Sasuke did not move.

And silence once again engulfed them.

There's only one solution, Sasuke thought, but as much as possible, he wanted to avoid it.

"Sasuke, just leave…"

There's only one solution…

"Sasuke…"

There's only one solution and he finally decided on it.

"If you're not going to fight me," the young Uchiha said in a voice that was barely audible. Kakashi raised his face and gazed at the young boy who had turned his back. "If you're not going to fight me then... then come with me…"

Kakashi's eyes widened in uninhibited disbelief.

"At least come with me," Sasuke repeated, his voice shivering and shy, revealing all his hesitation and vulnerability.

Kakashi did not reply.

And once again, silence invaded the place.

He didn't want to fight his sensei, too. And he didn't want to have him persecuted. And as much as possible, he didn't want him to come with him to the Sound. Should he accept death, then? Sasuke asked himself. It seemed another better option but… but it meant end of his revenge. Then what was the purpose of even coming this far? He could've just lived in Konoha, engaged himself with exciting mission, and spend free time with his happy comrades. But he's already HERE and there was no turning back.

He stepped forward. Tired.

He still did not know what to do but he was going to leave the decision to his sensei. That's being selfish.

He made another step.

_What's going to happen now?_

Suddenly, he felt strong arms lifting him up. Sasuke looked up and saw Kakashi's masked face. "Tell me which way," the older man requested and Sasuke could only bury his head on his sensei's solid chest.

**_To be continued…_**

(1) Read sorry. But if you don't want to, I'd spill it anyway. It's about Kakashi lying his real feelings.

(2) Rule #25 (if I'm not mistaken) is about shinobi not showing their emotions.

There. Please review. Just a shot chapter, I know, but I'm too sleepy. –yawn- so tell me what you think, okay?


End file.
